


The Turning of Jensen Ackles

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [196]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolf Jared, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Do you ever do were stories? I'd love one where were alpha Jared finds human Jensen in the woods and wants him so bad, he takes him and bites him to turn him..then knots him.





	The Turning of Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long! Also so sorry that I'm terrible at endings.

**Prompt:** Do you ever do were stories? I'd love one where were alpha Jared finds human Jensen in the woods and wants him so bad, he takes him and bites him to turn him..then knots him.

 

Jared heard leaves crunching in the distance, ragged breathing and a low curse when someone tripped over a root. There was no were that was this noisy or clumsy, and the call of the moon would have them shifting into wolf form anyways. No, this was a human. A human in Jared’s territory who smelled _so good_ that Jared hardly noticed that he was slinking closer to the scent. His wolf, unlike the human, was dead silent. Even the leaves didn’t crunch under his paws.

Soon the human was in his line of sight and he looked as beautiful as he smelled. Soft hair and pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, and if Jared looked carefully enough he could even see freckles. Jared _wanted_. Jared didn’t even realize he was growling until wide, fearful, green eyes spotted him. The human tried to run but the woods were unfamiliar to him and he stumbled over unseen branches. Jared’s wolf was much faster and quickly had the boy underneath him.

He was squirming and trying to push Jared away, but he hardly felt the pressure. Jared licked his human’s neck and found it salty with sweat and something else sweet underneath it. He licked up to his cheeks and found that there were tears. Jared frowned. This human was too beautiful to be crying. He lapped away the tears but still more pooled out of his eyes. Jared whined, trying to comfort him and assure that Jared had no intentions of hurting him.

It didn’t seem to work, and for the first time Jared cursed the moon. It would be so much easier if Jared were human and he could explain that he just wanted to soothe the boy, make him feel all kinds of pleasure until he was screaming Jared’s name. He nuzzled the human’s neck and felt the pulse racing. It was far too fast and the scent of fear mingled with the sweet scent that Jared wanted to claim. Consciously he knew that he should just get off the boy and let him run, but the wolf part of him was stronger and screamed at Jared to bite and knot and claim.

And he knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t do it, but he bared his teeth and bit down on his neck. Warm blood filled his mouth and his saliva mixed with the wound. Jared licked over the wound, cleaning it, and felt the boy start to heat up. The change was taking over him and Jared felt the spirit of a wolf start to enter the young boy. He wouldn’t turn into a full blown wolf this night, it would take at least 12 hours for the change to end completely. He knew that this boy would become a beautiful wolf, though, if his human form was already this mesmerizing.

Jared tried to relax the human with licks and snuggling his warm form around him, but the change would hurt no matter what. He heard the screams of pain and howled alongside the boy, trying to show how sorry he was but that once the change was over it was going to be _magical._ Jared could show him wonders that he’d never felt before, and soon he would be grateful Jared did this.

“Please,” the human sobbed. “Make it stop! Make the pain stop, please. My name is Jensen Ackles, I’m 25 years old, I just want to go home. Please let me go!”

The human—Jensen Ackles, what a wonderful name—looked so frightened. He wasn’t far along enough in the transformation to understand Jared’s howls, but soon he would know that Jared was doing this out of affection. He was doing it for Jensen’s benefit. And he loathed the fact that there was nothing he could do to make the pain stop. He would do anything if he could take the pain away from Jensen and take it himself.

Jared stayed curled around Jensen the whole night, protecting him. Eventually the screams of agony faded off and Jensen fell into a fitful sleep, inching into the warmth of Jared’s fur. Jared tried to get as much sleep as he could but he wanted to be awake when the morning hit and Jensen’s transformation was complete.

Jensen eventually did wake up and the moon had faded enough that Jared could turn human. “Good morning.” Jensen scrambled backwards but then winced. “Careful,” Jared murmured. “You’re going to be sore for a couple more hours.”

“What did you do to me?” Jensen whimpered. “What did you do?”

“I-I-I turned you.”

“You _turned_ me?” Jensen’s eyes widened. “You-you were a wolf last night and now you’re—what? You can’t be human.”

“I’m a werewolf,” Jared explained. “And now you are, too.”

“You fucking psycho,” Jensen gasped. “Werewolves aren’t real. This isn’t real. It’s just a nightmare. I’m gonna wake up, I’ll be in my own bed. This will be fine.”

“It’s real,” Jared insisted. “I’m sorry, Jensen, I really am. But this is real.”

“If you’re so sorry, why did you do this? Why did you turn me or whatever?”

“You were so enchanting,” Jared admitted. “I wanted you. I was stupid, I know. But my wolf saw you and wanted to be with you.”

“You think that makes it okay?” Jensen shrieked. He was borderline hysterical now and Jared stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“I’m sorry. But you’re going to like this, I swear. You’ll be faster, stronger, you’ll age slower—you can live a normal life, I swear. You’ll just turn into a wolf once a month.”

“So that’s true then? The whole ‘shift at a full moon’ thing?”

“Kind of. Once you’re adjusted, you can shift whenever you want. But when the moon is full it’s almost impossible not to. You can control it, but you won’t want to. The moon calls to you.” Jared smiled dreamily. “It’s so freeing, Jen. You’ll see.”

“Jen- _sen_ ,” He corrected. I’m not a girl.”

Jared had started to feel kind of aroused. He knew he shouldn’t, but there was a beautiful boy in front of him whose wolf begging to be claimed. He had broad shoulders and well-defined muscles underneath pale skin, but his hands were smooth and uncalloused. He had a boyish innocence even though his appearance was all _man_. They would make a beautiful couple, Jared was sure of it.

“What’s—what’s happening?” Jensen asked. Jared sniffed and noticed that Jensen had started to get aroused as well.

Jared pulled Jensen’s pants down, the boy resisting weakly, and noticed that his underwear were soaking. “You’re an omega.”

“A _what_?”

“When a new human is turned, he becomes an omega. It’s part of a hierarchy in wolf culture; there are alphas, betas, and omegas. I’m an alpha and my pheromones must have triggered you to, um, become aroused. The lubrication is to make it easier for us to consummate our mating.”

“What _mating_? I don’t want this! My body might be interested in you but I sure as hell am not,” Jensen said fiercely.

“Mating between an alpha and an omega is more passionate than with any other relationship. You will feel more pleasure than you thought was even achievable if you let me knot you.” Jared nuzzled closer to Jensen and inhaled the sweet scent. It was like warm cookies and hot chocolate when it was cold, like warm, clean sheets and ice cream that melted onto your fingers in summer. It was intoxicating and Jared wanted to bury himself in the scent and never move. “Fuck, omega, you smell so good.”

Jensen whined and Jared heard him sniff quietly. He thought it was another tear-filled sniffle, but quickly realized Jensen was scenting _him_. It was an involuntary reaction when an omega was this close to an aroused alpha. “You smell like…” Jensen didn’t finish his sentence but Jared wanted to know, _needed_ to know whether he smelled as good to Jensen as the omega did to him.

“What, Jen? What do I smell like?”

“Spring,” Jensen breathed, not bothering to correct Jared on his name. “When you go outside to watch the sun rise, really early in the morning, and everything is still fresh and cool. Fresh cut grass and…” He scrunched up his nose. “You smell like sun and morning dew. Those aren’t even scents but that’s what it feels like.”

“That’s very flattering, love.” Jared knew his omega was starting to relax, but he didn’t know whether it was because Jensen was starting to accept his fate or because his wolf recognized Jared as an alpha who was born to protect him.

“What do I… do I smell like anything?”

“Yes. You smell like pastries. Warm laundry and cookies and all things sweet.”

Jensen giggled. It was the first laugh Jared heard and he decided he wanted to hear it all the time. “Warm laundry? That’s not real.”

“You’re so sassy. You should respect your elders.”

“You look like you’re just a year older than me.”

“Two, actually. I’m 27,” Jared corrected. His dick was so hard it was painful and he wanted desperately to push Jensen onto his stomach and take him, but this bonding was invaluable.

Jensen groaned and Jared scented another wave of slick oozing out. “I can take care of you, Jensen. I promise to make it good for you and you can stop any time you want. But if you want this to stop, just let me help.”

Jensen looked hesitant, but the earlier fear was gone. “Will it hurt?”

“Maybe at first. But I’ll take it slow and then I _promise_ Jensen, it’s going to make you feel so good you’ll want to be on my knot every day.”

“Pretty full of yourself, aren’t you?” Jensen mumbled. “What do I need to do?”

Jensen’s pants were around his ankles and Jared ripped them off. He spread Jensen’s legs wide and pressed a finger into the sopping wet hole. It sank in easily and Jensen pushed his hips down. “I need more.”

Jared added two more fingers without resistance and stretched Jensen open. His fingers were wet with Jensen’s slick and he licked it off tentatively. It was delightfully sweet, just short of sugary, and Jared wanted more. He shimmied down between Jensen’s legs and licked across his hole gently. A moan shook Jensen’s body and Jared took it as encouragement, sucking and probing his hole with his tongue. He couldn’t get enough of the taste and instead of Jensen drying out, like Jared feared, he seemed to get wetter. “I can’t wait anymore,” Jensen panted. “I need something else.”

Jared knew the omega was craving a knot, even if Jensen himself didn’t know the word for it. “Are you sure? If we do this, that’s it. We’re bonded and it can’t be broken until one of us dies. It’s not like human marriage, we can’t get divorced. It won’t stop. And I know that you’re horny but I need you to understand that before I continue.”

The haze of arousal cleared slightly from Jensen’s eyes. “I understand. I don’t know what you’ve done but I can’t think of anything besides being with you for good.”

Jared didn’t need any more permission. He slid his dick inside and unlike previous partners, Jensen’s ass welcomed him easily. It was tight and wet and both the alpha and omega groaned through the feeling. Everything people had said about mating was true, even more true than Jared had expected. He was on the edge of coming and he hadn’t even started moving yet.

Jared started to thrust after an impatient grunt from his omega. All of his muscles groaned as he pumped in and out of the tight hole, sweating from the exertion of the sex. His hands gripped Jensen’s arms so tight he knew bruises would mark the boy up for days. Jensen squirmed and bucked, his dick leaking onto his stomach. Jared wanted to feel the soft skin and as soon as he started to massage the silky skin. Jensen bucked more and his hands fumbled to touch any part of Jared, landing on his shoulders that bulged with muscle.

The alpha felt his knot starting to form. It would be the final part of their mating, an act so intimate that you never did it with anyone but your mate. “I’m gonna knot you, Jensen. It’s going to feel big, very big, but good.”

Jensen nodded frantically and Jared let himself fully expand inside his omega. Almost as soon as it was fully inside Jensen’s orgasm hit him and the milky omega come coated his hairless chest. Jared bent at an awkward angle to lick it off while his own come pumped into Jensen’s ass. The knot kept it all inside and Jensen shifted.

“It feels very full,” Jensen said. “But shit, that was the best orgasm I’ve had in years.”

“That’s what it’s like with alpha-omega pairs. Every time.” Jared didn’t want to say what was coming next, but he knew it was necessary for a healthy relationship. “If you want to walk away, then I’ll respect that. It wasn’t exactly your choice and even now, your omega needed it which probably contributed to your consent-,”

Jensen leaned up and pressed his hand over Jared’s mouth. “We’re fine. I mean we can talk about it, but it is what it is. And honestly, I’ve been alone for so long, it’s nice to finally find someone. I’ve forgotten what it feels like.”

Jared’s knot kept them pressed against each other and Jared tried to cover Jensen as much as possible to keep him warm. “Well, I guess I should remind you, huh?”

Jensen grinned shyly. “Well, we do have a lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
